


your eyes resemble

by angel_aura, Daisy2F



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Dating your crush's sister in order to forget her, Desperate Kanan, Desperate Mary, Desperate Ruby, F/F, Happy Dia, Happy Yoshiko, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/pseuds/Daisy2F
Summary: Ненормально любить не человека, а его глаза.





	your eyes resemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



> Арт-вдохновитель: https://pp.userapi.com/c840328/v840328254/17ddb/y3a6eFGHCwA.jpg

_Мари Охара — самая прекрасная девушка из всех, что когда-либо жили на свете._

Так думает Руби, с восхищением глядя на старшеклассницу и все еще не веря, что это происходит с ней и на самом деле. Романтические фильмы, долгие прогулки по набережной, теплые объятия Мари, ее мягкие руки и нежные улыбки — все это для одной маленькой Руби, мечтавшей об этом каждую ночь, засыпая. Думая обо всем этом, она плачет иногда ночами, украдкой от сестры — от обволакивающего ее теплого облака счастья. Когда утром Дайя спрашивает о ее покрасневших от радостных слез глазах, Руби не отвечает и улыбается, как улыбаются влюбленные — ярко, широко и молча, говоря все одной этой улыбкой. Дайя не переспрашивает — она понимает. Счастье Руби, такое очевидное и почти ощутимое, от которого она едва ли не светится в прямом смысле слова, греет ей душу.

Руби не может представить и дня без Охары. Они всегда вместе во время перерывов посреди репетиций, Мари встречает ее у школьных ворот и провожает до дома после занятий, даже если освобождается раньше. Руби делает прически из золотистых волос девушки, подолгу выискивая в книгах и журналах варианты, наиболее ей подходящие. Взамен та учит ее макияжу.

Куросава Руби становится похожа на настоящее солнце. Она слушает рассказы Йоханэ, и ее улыбка с каждой новой историей увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии. Дайя почти ничем касательно своих собственных отношений не делится, предпочитая вместо этого выслушивать сестру, а Цушима хоть о чем-то рассказывает, хотя и явно совсем не во всех деталях. Ее интерес особенно возрастает в те моменты, когда посреди истории щеки Йошико внезапно вспыхивают и она перескакивает на совсем другой случай. Руби любопытно, но она все же не спрашивает, понимая, что она ни за что не расскажет или вообще убежит в своей привычной манере.

Единственное, что нарушает баланс в ее уютном светлом мире — вечно грустный отчего-то взгляд Мари, каким он становится всякий раз, когда она подолгу смотрит Руби в глаза. Та в такие моменты беспокоится, как в первый раз, спрашивает, что не так. Мари в ответ лишь качает головой, и медленно-медленно эта грусть, кажется, сходит на нет, вымывается из ее взгляда. Руби благополучно _забывает_ об этом.

***

_Мари словно живет во сне._ Мир вокруг с каждым днем кажется все менее и менее реальным, размываясь. В фокусе остается лишь ее жизнь, ее собственный маленький мирок. Она делит его с Куросавой Руби.

Руби будто хрупкий цветок. Мари никогда не задумывалась об этом до того самого момента, когда легкие поцелуи в щеку, объятия, долгие прогулки — рука в руке — и робкий шепот, чтобы никто больше не услышал, не выведал, стали для них чем-то привычным. Тогда-то Мари поняла, что, несмотря на искренность младшей Куросавы, несмотря на то, что она едва ли не боготворила Охару, что душа ее, должно быть, была самой невинной душой во всем мире, что, несмотря на все это, будет сложно. Будет тяжело и сложно, если она хочет сохранить этот цветок, если не хочет своими руками вырвать его с корнем и растоптать.

— Я не имею ничего против, пока ты, Мари, не начнешь учить мою сестру всяческим непристойностям, — заявляет Дайя в один из дождливых летних вечеров, когда Мари в гостях у семьи Куросава, конечно же, по инициативе Руби, сидящей у нее за спиной и увлеченно творящей что-то с ее волосами. Судя по улыбке Дайи, что-то красивое.

Мари держит все под контролем, хотя едва ли может дышать. Она делает над собой огромное усилие, просто чтобы оторвать взгляд от этой улыбки. Еще одно — чтобы улыбаться все так же непринужденно и весело, и, конечно же, нисколько не фальшиво. Только бы не заметила Руби. Только бы не заметила Дайя.

— Например, целоваться?

В маленькое зеркальце в руках у Мари видно, как Руби моментально превращается в спелую, налившуюся соком вишню, и Охара с прежней улыбкой переводит взгляд на старшую из сестер, надеясь увидеть то же самое. Однако на лице Дайи лишь едва заметный румянец, что проходит так же быстро, как и появляется. Это удивляет, но Мари не подает виду.

Позже Мари узнает, что Дайе нравится Йоханэ. А Йоханэ нравится Дайя. И что они вместе, и когда Руби говорит это, внутри Мари что-то обрывается.

На улице воет ветер. Они укрываются от него в уютном теплом кафе, выбирая столик у окна. Пока они ждут свой заказ, Мари начинает рассказывать о красотах Франции, временами отводя взгляд, углубляясь в воспоминания, выуживая из них самые мелкие и интересные детали. Всякий раз выныривая из них, она встречается с заинтересованными глазами Руби и всякий раз задерживает на них взгляд.

Мятного цвета, в обрамлении длинных черных ресниц. Большие и яркие. Как у нее. Они лучатся радостью, лаской и искренними чувствами, самыми теплыми, какие только бывают. Это их отличие.

_Дайя на нее никогда так не посмотрит._

Может быть, она смотрит так на Йошико, когда они проводят время вместе. Хотя, скорее, ее глаза в этот момент напоминают спокойное море, наполненное все той же любовью. Ей трудно представить Дайю, страстно любящую кого-то, сгорающую от этих чувств, открыто показывающую это, но она не может знать наверняка.

Если бы она только могла…

Мари безуспешно гонит от себя эти мысли и с улыбкой наблюдает за Руби, потягивающей молочный коктейль. Слушая ее, как никогда увлеченную какой-то историей из далекого прошлого, Мари понимает: она не расскажет ей правду. Даже если она имеет право знать, Мари не расскажет, почему она здесь.

Она стоит перед зеркалом в своей спальне и, глядя в глаза своему отражению, в сотый (тысячный? десятитысячный? какой?) раз клянется разлюбить Куросаву Дайю.

Потому что это _ненормально._ Ненормально, встречаясь с одной, любить совсем другую. Ненормально, касаясь губами губ своей девушки, мечтать вдруг оказаться на месте Цушимы. Ненормально видеть сны, где черты лица ее любимой Руби «взрослеют», становятся острее, волосы чернеют и перетекают на спину и плечи, появляется родинка у подбородка и вместе со всем «взрослеет» и улыбка, становясь скромнее и сдержаннее, и она спрашивает своим голосом, который Мари узнает из тысячи: «Можно я заплету что-нибудь из твоих волос?»

Ненормально любить не человека, а его глаза.

Ее разрывает на части, она мечется ночами в кровати, путаясь в одеяле, не в силах уснуть от мыслей, не то, что приходящих к ней с завидной регулярностью — осевших, поселившихся у нее в голове, преследующих ее день и ночь, не оставляющих даже во время беспокойного сна. Они оставляют ее, лишь когда она ночует вместе с Руби, которая обнимает ее крепко, прогоняя тревоги. Закрыв глаза, легче представить, что ее тело обвивают совсем другие руки.

Мари уже не плачет, а только вздыхает обреченно и обещает себе, что научится, научится, научится любить Руби, _Руби, а не глаза ее сестры на ее лице._ Обещает, что наступит момент, когда, в очередной раз любуясь милой девушкой, она ни разу не вспомнит о Дайе.

Мари словно живет во сне.

_И очень хочет проснуться._

***

Мари смотрит в глаза Руби так часто и долго, что тот факт, что на их месте все еще нет двух чернеющих дыр, удивляет. Ее слова, когда Руби вновь встревоженно спрашивает, в чем дело, ее интонации и даже следующая за всем этим сияющая улыбка начинают казаться наигранными, даже будто отрепетированными дома, заперевшись в комнате, возле зеркала. Чуть позже Руби убеждается, что так оно и есть.

Когда догадка впервые проскальзывает в голове, Руби предпочитает не верить и гнать ее от себя.

Второй раз она же приходит неожиданно, тихим спокойным утром, когда Куросава причесывается перед самым выходом из дома.

_«Она видит в тебе Дайю»._

Девушка отнекивается и вылетает за дверь, словно убегая от этой мысли, но она все никак не желает оставить ее в покое и развивается сама собой, без желания и ведома Руби.

« — Твои глаза напоминают мне о Дайе, » — Мари невесомо гладит ее по щеке. Руби неловко улыбается, не зная, как реагировать на это замечание. — «Вы так похожи».

Внезапное воспоминание будто бьет ее под дых. Она яростно трясет головой. Не может быть такого, нет.

Нет. Нет. _Нет._

Она приглядывается к Охаре и понимает, что ее уверенность, ее счастье, ее мечты и надежды — все рушится, из надежной крепости превратившись в уязвимый карточный домик, обваливающийся этаж за этажом, пока кто-то методично вытаскивает из него карту за картой. Мари смотрит сквозь нее, видя только ее глаза, будь они четырежды прокляты. С Дайей все иначе, Руби замечает это лишь сейчас. Мари глядит на старшую Куросаву так, словно она лучшее творение вселенной. Руби видит ту самую грусть, не дававшую ей покоя. Она плещется во взгляде Мари, чудом не выливаясь за край слезами. Но этот взгляд живой. Он наполнен этой грустью и чем-то еще, тягучим и тяжелым, съедающим Охару. Любовью.

Руби сбегает на пляж, пока не видит никто, и там, в ночной темноте, перед дремлющем морем, дает себе волю. Плачет и кричит, срывая голос, наплевав на то, что они планировали скоро записывать новое видео. Кричит, борясь с душащими рыданиями, размазывая по щекам слезы, нескончаемым потоком льющиеся из глаз, вымещая всю боль, накопившуюся внутри. Это слишком много для маленькой Руби.

Обессиленная, она оседает на песок, позволяя мелким камешкам врезаться в колени. Поблизости ни души, кроме шумящего моря, не то успокаивающего, не то подначивающего ее. Она чувствует себя маленькой и слабой, и ей очень холодно.

Руби нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь обнял ее крепко и прижал к себе, поцеловал в макушку и не отпускал никогда. Ее обнимали так, и не раз. Вот только эти объятия не для нее и никогда таковыми не были.

Она смотрит на море, тяжело и прерывисто дыша от рыданий, и шепчет дрожащими губами:

_«Я не люблю Мари Охару»._

И улыбается так, что вновь начинает плакать.

Если бы это только было правдой.

Никто ни о чем не узнает. Руби молчит, запрещает себе грустить, когда рядом Мари, и плакать ночами. Она не сможет ничего сказать Мари и не сможет так же счастливо, как раньше, улыбаться Дайе в попытках ее обмануть. Она прячется в объятиях своей девушки, принимает ее поцелуи и порой совершенно дурацкие подарки. Понимая, что они предназначались не ей. Понимая, что на ее месте должен быть другой человек.

 _И смиряясь с этим_.

***

_Мари._

Красивое имя. Канан повторяет его каждый день с десяток раз вслух и в два раза больше — в своей голове. Думая, о чем думать не стоит.

_Мари._

Это имя напоминает Канан о приветливом летнем солнце, готовом одарить теплом и светом кого угодно — его даже не нужно об этом просить. А еще — немного о море в красивых отблесках солнечных лучей, от которого они все никак не могли оторваться, будучи совсем маленькими. Но еще…

— Мари.

Оно напоминает об улыбке.

— Что-то не так, Канан?

Канан любит и ненавидит улыбку Мари одновременно. Любит — потому что улыбка Мари невероятно красивая, как и она сама. Наверное, так выглядит совершенство. Ненавидит — потому что эта улыбка — маска Мари, простая, привычная, удобная, наверняка давно сросшаяся с лицом. Канан хочется ее сорвать. Даже если Охара расцарапает ей руки, яростно сопротивляясь, пусть так, только, господи, пусть она перестанет улыбаться.

— Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь?

Мари дергает бровями в недоумении, и Канан непроизвольно сжимает руки в кулаки, выдавая свое раздражение.

Потому что она не слепая. Потому что она прекрасно знает о чувствах Мари к обеим Куросавам. Руби для нее не больше, чем сияющие зеленые глаза, изрядно вдруг потускневшие и погрустневшие в последние дни, хотя их обладательница отчаянно пытается это скрыть. На удивление, у нее получается. По крайней мере, Мари не замечает — или же просто не подает вида. Дайя же…

Мари смотрит на Дайю с едва ли скрываемой тоской и любовью, и на улыбку ее в эти моменты особенно больно смотреть. Если бы чувства имели вкус, эта смесь была бы самой горькой. И Мари выпила бы полную чашу, как делает сейчас, проглатывая встающую поперек горла досаду всякий раз, когда Йошико ненавязчиво берет Дайю за руку или под локоть, отводя чуть в сторону, что-то шепча — негодующе или, наоборот, восторженно — и получая в ответ легкую улыбку. Иногда Дайя краснеет и с возмущенным выражением лица вполголоса выговаривает первогодке все, что думает по этому поводу, о чем бы они там ни говорили. Мари не сводит с них взгляда, если только Канан не отвлекает ее или Руби не тянется поправить съехавшую с плеча лямку майки.

— Прекрати это. Ты только делаешь себе хуже. И если бы только себе, но ты и ее калечишь!

— Я не брошу Руби, пока она сама не скажет, что хочет прекратить.

Но она ведь _не скажет._

— Вы обе несчастливы. Вам обеим больно. Ты поступаешь глупо.

— Я постараюсь сделать ее счастливой.

Звук пощечины эхом разносится по пустому классу. Мари не закрывается руками в попытках защититься, позволяя ярко-красному пятну расползтись по фарфоровой щеке. Не отступает, не притрагивается к лицу, ничего не говорит даже, лишь прикрывает глаза, предчувствуя, что что-то в этой комнате вот-вот взорвется.

— Не смей врать, ты ее даже не любишь, — Канан дрожит, и по ее голосу слышно, какие усилия она прилагает, чтобы не разразиться криком на всю Уранохоши. Или разрыдаться прямо здесь. Хотя она явно старается звучать как можно более холодно и твердо, что бы это ни было.

— Полюблю.

Канан хочет сказать что-то в ответ, но, когда Мари наконец открывает глаза, Мацууры уже нет ни в классе, ни во всей школе.

Домой она бредет, не разбирая дороги, доверяясь выработавшемуся инстинкту, потому что в голове нет ничего, кроме коротких ответов Мари, звучания ее голоса. Вместо людей, в которых она едва ли не врезается по дороге, она видит лишь ее улыбку и беспомощно прикрытые глаза. Просыпается она, лишь перешагнув порог своей спальни и затворив за собой дверь. Канан стоит, кусает губы и хмурится, тяжело дышит и в конце концов просто кричит, выплескивая свое припасенное для Мари и так и не высказанное ей, когда была возможность.

«Тебе было бы лучше со мной, » — думает Канан, утыкаясь лбом в согнутые колени. — _«Если бы только ты была со мной»._

Канан любит Мари так сильно, как вообще может любить, ни в одном языке мира не хватит слов, чтобы описать, насколько, любит давно, так что и не помнит, когда все началось, и ей кажется, что так было всегда, и это чувство лишь становилось сильнее с каждым годом, что они проживали бок о бок, пока из чего-то светлого не переросло в нечто, приносящее саднящую боль в груди. От осознания того, что Мари не с ней и никогда с ней не будет.

А Дайя улыбается, Дайя смеется. Это злит Канан, ей хочется схватить подругу за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы вся эта радость исчезла с ее лица. Мари страдает из-а тебя, прекрати быть такой раздражающе счастливой!

Она винит Дайю, винит с такой убежденностью, что это все она и никто и ничто больше, что чудом только не начинает ее ненавидеть. Она винит Дайю в ее счастье, в том, что у нее одной из них троих все в полном порядке, что ее одну не душат по ночам слезы, что она одна не улыбается через силу, что она понятия не имеет, что что-то не так или что заставляет кого-то мучиться. Канан винит ее, пока не понимает, что винить Куросаву не за что.

_Это просто удобно._

Так проще, так удобнее. Проще отвечать на вопрос «Почему не я, а она?», «Почему ты мучаешь ее?» Проще винить во всем Дайю. Это проще. Это легче. Легче, чем признать, что в этом нет ничьей вины. Что все просто случилось так, как случилось, и с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

Мацууре хотелось бы рассказать ей все. Открыть глаза, показать, что все не так хорошо, как ей кажется, что за пределами их с Йоханэ сцепленных рук мир не такой яркий и красивый, каким он предстает перед ними.

Но она не может. Она предаст Мари. Она подведет Руби. Так нельзя. Однако и так, как все происходит сейчас, тоже нельзя. Они в тупике, из которого один для всех выход, но ни одна из них не сделает и шага, чтобы выбраться. Этот шаг может дать им шанс на перемены, на нормальную жизнь, не похожую на затянувшийся нелогичный кошмар, но они остаются. Причиняя себе боль и считая, что, если все же решиться и прервать все, будет только хуже. Они просто не могут по-другому.

«Все могло бы быть иначе, Руби», — хочет сказать Канан всякий раз, когда видит ее наедине с самой собой, совсем не улыбчивую, комкающую в руках влажный платок.

«Все могло бы быть иначе, Мари», — хочет сказать Мари Канан, но так и не решается.

«Все могло бы быть иначе,» — говорит Канан сама себе.

_Но ничего не меняется._

***

— Тебе стоило ее послушать.

— Как будто бы это что-то изменит.

Кажется, что море шумит где-то вдали, хотя она с легкостью может коснуться пальцами ног размытой границы между песком сухим и теплым, нагретым за день солнцем, и влажным, пропитанным морской солью. Тишина, повисающая во время многократных пауз, словно перекрывает этот шум. Она тяжелая от всего невысказанного, что у них есть, потому что им необязательно говорить, чтобы понять друг друга. Чувства одни и те же, даже слова идентичны.

— Отпусти ее. Ты ничего этим не добьешься, только искалечишь себя.

Она фыркает. Рядом тяжело вздыхают и притягивают к груди колени.

Шуршит одежда. Она опускает голову на чужое плечо и хмыкает, улыбаясь краешком губ:

— Кто бы говорил, _Ёу-чан._


End file.
